


Drowning Miss Daisy

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 4





	Drowning Miss Daisy

Drowning Miss Daisy  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Bath’s ready, honey!” Chris called to his daughter who was getting ready in her bedroom. With an excited squeal, ten year old Daisy ran into the bathroom where her dad was sat on the side of the tub, swishing his hand in the water to keep the temperature even. The pretty little brunette was nude of course – after all, she was about to get in the bath! But this was no ordinary bath-time!

The extended family would be spending the day at the lake, a spot very popular with families! Large grills were available there for public use as long as you provided your own charcoal and cleaned up after yourself afterwards. Daisy and her nine year old cousin Chloe had agreed to provide the food – literally!

“I still don’t see why we need to do this here!” the naked girl sighed a little as she climbed into the nice warm water which was just like any other bath her dad had ever run for her, other than being devoid of bubbles. 

“I know it’s silly, honey!” he stroked her chestnut curls a little, “But you know the rules! We don’t want to get kicked out or even banned, do we?” As a public, family-friendly space, the park where the lake and grills were situation had rules about how a girl to be cooked could be slaughtered. The wording of the by-law specified “No prolonged or distressing slaughter methods” - in practice, this was understood to mean no hanging, garotting or bludgeoning and, much to Daisy’s annoyance, no drowning! The only acceptable slaughter methods commonly employed were beheading and deep throat-cutting. 

“I know, Daddy!” Daisy sighed. “Just would have been nice to do this in the lake, in the park in the sunshine, you know?” 

“I know, sweetheart.” he tried to comfort her. “We can always do it a different way? I can cut your throat like Chloe or I can...”

“No!” she almost snapped. “Sorry, Daddy. But I really want to go this way.”

“I know.” Chris smiled. “You’ve watched the videos, right? When you’re close, your body can’t help but fight, however much you want it. So this is what I’m going to do. I’m going to put you under three times in total and after the second time I will ask you again if you are sure. If you tell me yes, I will not let you up alive the third time, however much you thrash or fight. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” the excited little girl smiled up at him. “I promise not to fight too much.”

“Like I said,” he reminded her kindly. “you may not be able to help it. Okay, here we go!” Putting one hand on his daughter’s back and the other on her chest, just over her rapidly beating heart, Chris plunged her back into the water, almost as if he were conducting a baptism, held her under for only two or three seconds then brought her back up. 

As she sat up in the warm bath, Daisy gasped and pushed the wet hair out of her face but was never the less grinning from ear to ear. 

“That was fun, Daddy!” She exclaimed. “Hey, is it okay if I...” she looked meaningfully between her legs which were slightly parted under the water.

“Sure!” Chris laughed indulgently. “Enjoy yourself!” He took hold of her the same way again as she reached between her legs and started to stroke. Waiting a few seconds for her exploring young fingers to find her rhythm, Chris counted back in his head silently from three then plunged her under the water again. This time he did not bring her up after a few seconds but held her under with quite a lot of force on her young chest until she began to thrash, a look of panic in her eyes and the pleasuring herself forgotten. After a few more seconds than felt entirely comfortable, he pulled her up again. This time she was not grinning as she gasped for air but after a few seconds, she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Woah!” she exclaimed. “That was intense!”

“Oh?” Chris knelt beside the bath and stroked her back a little. “It didn’t hurt too much?”

“Well I guess it did...” Daisy admitted. “But that was the biggest orgasm I’ve ever had too!” Hearing his ten year old daughter talk so bluntly made Chris chuckle. 

“Okay so are you sure you want to do this? If you go under again, you’re not coming up!”

“I’m sure, Daddy!” Daisy smiled then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I hope I’ll be delicious for you later! Love you, Daddy.” Having happily resigned herself to her fate, she closed her eyes and began to stroke her little preteen clit once more. Taking a deep breath himself to steel his nerve, Chris pushed her down into the water again.

“Love you, honey.” 

This time, he did not have a hand on her back to pull her back up but rather had one on her chest and the other at her throat. He was not apply much pressure with the second hand for the moment but he knew he may need to shortly. 

Under the water, Daisy began to masturbate furiously. Chris watched carefully, looking for any sign of change. After thirty seconds or so, the vulnerable, naked little body in the tub began to thrash and she opened her eyes wide, puffing out her cheeks in an effort to hold her breath. Chris pushed down a little more insistently with the hand on Daisy’s neck. Her arms and legs began to splash and kick. Seeing that she was no longer pleasuring herself, he took his hand off her chest, applying all the weight to the one on her throat – not hard enough to crush her windpipe but plenty hard enough to hold her down, and took over for her. 

As the red-then-purple faced little girl pulled and clawed at his hand hard enough to draw a little blood, Chris slipped his middle finger into her tight, virgin pussy and stimulated her g-spot as he massaged her hard little clit with finger and thumb. 

Under the water, Daisy’s eyes were wide with a mix of panic and ecstasy. Her lungs were burning and every physical impulse was making her fight her Daddy and come up for air but she knew that it was a fight she would not, no, could not win! Her Daddy had made her a promise and she knew he would stick to it. Still she could not prevent herself trying to make him release his grip as the pleasure his fingers were provoking grew ever more powerful. 

All of a sudden, it was as if everything gave way at once. Her body was flooded by orgasm just as her lungs gave out their battle and surrendered to the inevitable. Her body arched and thrashed as much now from the climax as the survival instinct. Her mouth opened wide and her final breath rose to the surface in four big bubbles which popped as her young body went limp.

Taking no chances, Chris held her under the water for two full minutes after Daisy stopped moving, only withdrawing his fingers from her virgin pussy when he started to feel her turning cold around them, despite the warmth of the water.

The nude little girl was pale now, white as a ghost. Tentatively, Chris lifted his hand from her neck and she made no movement what so ever. As she lay at the bottom of the tub, open eyes staring but unseeing, he lay a large towel on the bathroom floor and went down to the kitchen to fetch the insulated bag with its ice-pack holding pockets in which he would transport the little meat-girl to the park for cooking. 

Returning to the bathroom and seeing she had not moved, no sudden revival had taken place, Chris knelt and pulled the plug for the tub, allowing the water to start to drain, taking with it anything that had been expelled from Daisy’s body along with her last breath, then lifted her carefully out with one arm under her arms and the other under her knees. 

Laying her on the towel, her massaged her stomach, not in an attempt to revive her but to push out any water in her belly. She remained motionless as the clear, slightly bubbly liquid tickled out of her slightly-open mouth. Satisfied, he dried the rapidly-cooling body then zipped what had once been his beloved daughter into the cool-bag. 

THE END


End file.
